In the Body of Another: Part 8: Girl on Fire
by 1198991k
Summary: Part 8 of the In the Body of Another story. Briana Heartland wakes up as Katniss Everdeen. She will have to learn a couple things about being a symbol of hope. How will people react to her? How will this go?
1. Chapter 1: Katniss Everdeen

CHAPTER 1: KATNISS EVERDEEN

When I woke, I could tell instantly that I was someone else. My body ached and I felt tired. Sitting up, I looked around and saw that I was in a spacious bedroom. I got out of bed carefully, trying to not cause my body too much pain. Slowly, I went to the bathroom and got a good look in the mirror. I saw dark hair and grey eyes. Thinking hard, I tried to figure out who I was. Then, I heard someone yelling a name.

"Katniss!" A man called.

I was Katniss Everdeen. The girl on fire. I started to freak out. I couldn't do this. I didn't know where I was. I can't be in a war again. Was this before the first Hunger Games? Before the second? After the book series ended. I really hope it was after the book series ended.

"Katniss!" They called again.

"In here!" I yelled back, cringing.

I took deep breaths and tried to calm myself down. The man calling came into view. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Peeta Mellark. I tried to look calm.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Nightmare," I replied.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright," I shrugged.

"Are you almost ready? We were supposed to meet Effie an hour ago."

"What?" I played into it. "Why did you let me oversleep?"

"You needed it. It's alright. We are just making a stupid promo."

"A stupid promo?" I wondered.

"Yeah. People are still interested in seeing us. And after that, Effie wants to do wedding planning with you."

I groaned, but I was secretly pleased. I wasn't in any war, but having to be a pretty face for freedom. Hopefully I could do that, but that felt too easy. Why am I here? Surely I wasn't here to make promos and talk to people. What could I gain here?

"Katniss?" Peeta asked, concerned.

"Sorry. Just lost in thought. It is still hard to believe that it's over."

"I know."

Peeta held out his arms and I ran into them. I hugged him tightly. When we parted, he smiled down at me.

"Ready to go?"

"Just a few more minutes."

"Alright. I'll be waiting."

Quickly, I got ready and meet him in the hallway.

"Come on," he said, holding out an arm.

I put my arm through his and we went to meet others. It was nervous the entire way there and I knew Peeta noticed. He held my hand and rubbed my back. It was strange to be here. These were getting harder and more confusing. And more dangerous.

We made it there and an annoyed Effie was waiting on the porch.

"Where have you two been?" She demanded.

"Sleeping," I said, lamely.

"Sleeping?!" She shrieked.

"Yeah…so that I look well rested today. Would you rather I show up with bags under my eyes," I smarted off.

"No. I guess not." She sighed. "Come in. We don't have much time. We are meeting the crew in District 12's square in four hours. No time to waste."

"Okay."

People came in and dragged Peeta off. I looked at me with mock fear and I just shrugged. He put a hand to his chest, pretending to be offended. Then, he smiled at me. I smiled back.

People were running around me and I failed to remember their names. No of them talked to me too much so that was nice. My face ended up covered in makeup, my hair was twisted into ways different braids, and I was shoved into a dress. They dragged me off to a mirror.

Katniss did looked beautiful. Her dress was of course in warm colors and the makeup matched. Her hair was put into a complicated braid with a rose. I thought roses were associated with President Snow. Wait, was President Snow the enemy I was going to have to face.

Effie noticed the horror in my expression.

"We thought the rose needed a new association. We can change it if you want."

"No. You're right," I shoved away the feelings. "Thank you. I look amazing…as always."

"Thank you. Now, it's time to go."


	2. Chapter 2: Promo

CHAPTER 2: PROMO

We made it to the square, which looked like a lot of work had been done. It didn't look like anything I had imagined. There was even a small foundation in the middle of it. A crew came towards me carrying cameras.

"Alright, so we have changed a couple of things with this promo." A girl said.

"What?" Effie said. "But her outfit."

"Will work just fine," the girl said rolling her eyes.

"We should have been informed."

"Yeah well crap happens."

Effie just took deep breaths.

"Come on," the girl said to me. "Due to the fact that you aren't good with scripts, we have just given you a guideline."

"Thanks?" I said, unsure of what to say.

"No problem," she went on. "It has been two years since the war. We need to update people and give them hope. The government is still struggling. You need to let them know what everything will be alright."

"Okay. I think I can do that."

I have been taught how to kill people and be a strong fighter, but not this. I have never been good with people. Now, I was expected to relate to them and comfort them.

"Good. We want you standing in the square of District 12 because it is your home and it has been rebuilt. It shows that everything isn't always lost and that we can recover."

"That is really poetic," I said.

"That was the point," she smiled smugly. "Now, stand here. The sun should be right behind you."

"Alright."

"We wanted the sun to rise behind you, but…" she trailed off.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Let's get started."

She walked over and set up the camera. I tried to not stand there awkwardly. Instead, I took deep breaths and tried to think about everything Katniss had been through, everything they had been through, and what I had been through. None of this was easy and it would never be.

"Action!" She called.

"People of Panem, as you all well know, today is the second anniversary of the horrible war that changed everything. A lot of people were lost and it's hard to move on, but you will. Someday, down the road you will think of them and it won't hurt. You'll think of the small things that used to make you smile. Like how the back of Prim's shirt would come untucked," I said starting to get emotional.

"Or how she loved animals. I remember one time I took her our hunting with me. She shot the animal, then she busted out crying. She wanted to help it. Prim was an amazing, compassionate…she loved to help people. I admired that about her." I took a deep breath and calmed myself. "I like to sit by the window and stare at the primroses Peeta planted and think of her. I wonder what she would be doing now and what she would think. I might not know that, but I do know she cares about me. I know that she wants me to not be sad and to live a happy life. So, I intend to do that. Her death, and all of the others, would be in vain if we didn't make the best of the situation we are in. We should make this world a better place. If not for us, then for them and everyone after us." I finished and did the three finger solute.

The girl yelled cut and ran over to me.

"That was great! How did you do that?"

"I listened to my heart," I snapped at her, "That wasn't acting. I just talked from my heart."

And it was true. I felt for these people. While I didn't truly understand the horror they had been through, I understood loss. I had lost people in my life either by death or circumstances. I knew what I was supposed to do. Instead of destroying or killing, I was supposed to heal these people. I would have to after I killed the enemy of each Fandom. I just hoped that I could do it.


	3. Chapter 3: The People

CHAPTER 3: THE PEOPLE

The promo had been really emotional that they did Peeta quickly and then sent us home. Peeta kept glancing at me as we went home. I tried to ignore him, but it was hard. He was staring at me so sorrowfully. Lunch was silent as well. I wondered who would break the silence.

"So," Peeta said, interrupting the quietness. "I heard that they want you to go talk to people tomorrow. We might get to visit the districts."

"Interesting."

"Are you okay?" He finally asked.

"No. All of this is just hitting me really hard and they want to parade me around. I know that I am helping people, but still."

"I get it," he nodded. "Hopefully it will get better."

"Yeah. It will."

The rest of the day was filled with doing routine tasks such as, cooking, cleaning, and gardening. There was an odd normalcy to it all. It just showed that these were real people, not just characters. They were more than their heroic acts and it that realization made them relatable and more real.

Later that week, Effie came prancing in with news. I groaned when I saw here, because I found her annoying, but at least I could make progress in my mission. While I was glad that I had the chance to help these people, I really needed to get going. The people of Panem weren't the only ones that needed me. The entire world needed me and that made feel weary.

"Good morning!" She chirped.

"What's so good about?" I asked, grumpy.

"Oh, lots of things. Now, don't be like that. Today is a busy day and I don't need you being in a bad mood."

"What is it?" Peeta asked.

"We are touring Panem and giving more speeches."

"More speeches? Really?" I asked.

"Yes. People are having celebrations in honor of the people they lost."

"And they wanted the girl on fire to be there?"

"Naturally."

"Right. Oh. It makes so much sense," I rolled my eyes.

"Please try to enjoy it. You help people."

"I know," I sighed.

"It could be fun," Peeta said, smiling.

"Yeah. It could," I smiled back at him.

All of us loaded up and headed to District 8. It was the textile district. I struggled to remember everything I knew about textiles. I wondered if it was anything like I had learned. When we rolled in, I stared out the windows. What used to be North Carolina, Tennessee, Alabama, and Georgia was now grassless and the air was filled with smoke and steam. It saddened me to see it. The people had a different reaction. I saw some people running towards the train and waving. I caught the eye of a little girl and I waved at her. Smiling widely, she waved back.

The train stopped and we were taken to a building that was hooked to a stage. Peeta and I waited as they got ready for us. When they did, I took a shaky breath and started out there. I wished they had given me a script. Luckily, Effie ran up to me.

"I gave you some note cards. It can get scary out there," She smiled.

"Thank you."

I came out from behind the curtains and walked up to the microphone.

"Hey, people of District 8. I am honored to be here today and talk to you. Today we are going to celebrate our achievements and think about the people we have lost. I would like you all to bow your head and think about the people you have lost."

I watched as they close their eyes and I did the same. I thought of everyone; Rue, Prim, Bobby Singer, Alison Argent, Tris Prior, and so many other people who shouldn't have died. I opened my eyes and meet their pained expressions.

"All of you have heard me talk a thousand times. I would like to hear from you all."


	4. Chapter 4: The Districts

CHAPTER 4: THE DISTRICTS

It was heart-warming to talk to them. I heard about Woof and Cecelia, then Bonnie and Twill. I got to meet, hug, and talk to so many people. I heard some bad things and a lot of happy ones. I hated leaving District 8.

District 11 was our next stop, which was Agriculture, and in the Southern USA. It was different as well, but not by much. District 11 was actually quite beautiful with the orchids, farms, and fields. I was reminded of those movies you used to see about the south. I didn't stay happy long as this was the District that Thresh and Rue were from. Before hearing their stories, I talked about them. It was painfully short, but they had heard Katniss talk about them before. I talked about Rue in the Games and how Thresh had 'saved me'.

District 10 came after that. It was where all of the livestock came from. When I stepped out, it was hot and the only sound was the cattle. My speech was a sentence long as I only mentioned Dalton, a rebel that went to District 13, then I heard their stories. After that, they invited me for a feast, where I got to have bacon cheeseburgers. They stared, but I didn't let it get to me.

District 5, which was power, was next. I talked about Porter Tripp and Foxface. I almost called her that, but didn't. I tried to find out her name and it angered me when no one knew. After hearing their stories, they showed me the new power plant. It wasn't interesting, but I didn't hate it.

District 3, the tech savvy one, was after that. The people cheered louder when I came out. I talked about Beetee and Wiress, before I listened to them talked, then I was showed some cool technology. Most of it was innocent, but some was weird.

District 7 provided lumber and was mostly covered in trees. It was pretty relaxing and I enjoyed the lumber jack look. However, it reminded me of Sam and Dean, who I missed greatly. Also, I missed my world. After talking about Blight and Johanna Mason, I went on like usual.

District 1 was next and it was my least favorite. It was the closest to the Capitol, it was just luxury items, and not a single good person came from there. I didn't give a speech as there was no one I wanted to talk to and I didn't hear many stories. I could tell the people weren't happy. We only stayed for about two hours. District 2, masonry, went on the same.

District 9 was the grain one and wasn't terrible exciting. They didn't a lot during the rebellion and I didn't know of any victors. It was a pretty quick. District 6 was the scariest so far as there was a weird tension in the air. It might be because it makes me think of cannibalism and morphine addictions. Some looked like they were high, so awesome. District 4, fishing, was the last one we went to. I talked about Annie, Finnick, and Mags. It was very emotional. I got to meet Annie and her son.

All of us headed back to District 12 were I watched the reaction to what I had done. It was pretty great. That afternoon I wrote a note explaining everything, because I knew I would have to leave soon. I went to bed that night, smiling. When I woke up, I was back home in my body. Rolling over, I briefly wondered what Katniss and Peeta were talking about and how everyone would react.

 **THE END**


End file.
